kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Aster Holt
Aster Holt is the main character of Literary Hearts. He is a Keyblade bearer, whose Keyblade specializes in opening pathways between worlds using books and stories. He is close companions with Holden Caulfield and Guy Montag. Aster is motivated by returning to his homeworld. Story Literary Hearts Aster begins his story in the midst of a nightmare. He is attacked by dark creatures in this dream, but is able to fight them off with a Keyblade that suddenly appears in his hands. Aster is eventually confronted with a shadowy version of himself, but attempts to flee rather than fight. A mysterious voice chastises him, saying that Aster cannot run from his own heart. When Aster wakes up, he is in the World Beneath Skyscrapers. Meeting Holden, Aster decides to travel with him in order to figure out where his home is. Inside Holden's dormitory, Aster attempts to break up a fight between Holden and his roommate, accidentally calling the Keyblade in the process. Another figment from Aster's dream appears on the way to Holden's apartment, as the boys are attacked by Shadows. Upon reaching the apartment, Holden discovers that his sister has been captured by a giant monster; the boys catch up to the creature and destroy it while rescuing Phoebe. Phoebe tells Aster that she had a strange dream as well, informing her of her brother's arrival, and that Aster was meant to go on a great journey. Although Aster is reluctant, the Keyblade reacts with a book in Phoebe's bedroom, opening a shining portal of light. Phoebe convinces Holden to go with Aster, and the boys walk through together. In the Graveyard for Books, Aster and Holden meet Guy Montag and a Mechanical Hound. Wanting to learn more about the monsters, they let Montag introduce them to his fire captain, Beatty, who explains the Heartless. Later, a neighbor of Montag's explains that they have been traveling to different worlds through books. Exploring the world with Montag, Aster and Holden discover that the firemen burn books, as owning them is illegal. Fearing they won't have the chance to escape the world, Holden steals one, but rather than leaving right away, Aster stays to keep searching for the one that will lead to his home. Montag discovers them with the book, and reveals that he has been "rescuing" books himself for several years. He takes them to see Faber, a retired teacher, who had talked to each other in a park once. The group devises a plan to start disseminating books for everyone to read. In the meantime, Captain Beatty has a strange conversation with a boy from another world, who warns the captain of the dangers of keeping Aster around. The fear Beatty feels of this boy cements the idea of getting rid of Aster in his mind. Personality Although sixteen, Aster is very unsure of himself. He was recently removed from his hometown in his sleep, exposed to the truth of the existence of other worlds and handed a magic sword with which he is expected to battle evil. It’s quite a burden, and Aster wants none of it. He doesn’t seem able to ditch the Keyblade, but right now, his end goal is to return home and never have to touch it again. Of course, for now, he needs this Keyblade to do so, not to mention for his own protection. Due to his upbringing, Aster is extremely distrustful of strangers, although he gets to know people very quickly when he is forced to spend time with them. He is therefore very quiet and doesn’t speak much when first meeting someone. He is also very respectful of anyone he views to be an authority figure, to the point of subservience. This is also due to the way he was raised, as is his lack of confidence in himself. Appearance Aster is a teenage boy, about 5'3" tall, with sandy-colored hair and suntanned skin. Aster wears a collared, short-sleeved shirt, which is too big and loose on him and hangs below his waist. The shirt background is white, but crossed with thin lines: green horizontal ones and blue vertical ones. His shorts are colored white, but made of denim and actually fit him. He has black-and-white tennis shoes with plain white socks that end about midway up his calves. His hair is short—not quite a buzz-cut, just naturally short, and sort of rounded around the shape of his head. The hair is a yellow-blond, like corn. He has thick eyebrows, and his irises are light green. Fighting Style Aster has only had a little time (and even fewer battles) in which to perfect any particular fighting style. He is not very strong (although fighting with a Keyblade does go a long way), so he relies on watching enemy movement and the terrain around him for dangers, only attacking directly when a safe opening presents itself. Again, due to his inexperience, this method of fighting is hardly reliable every time. Category:Characters Category:Literary Hearts